Namida wa nagasu
by Catakira
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde el cumplimiento del sueño de su Senchou, ser el Kaizoku-Ou. Hoy, Robin irá a visitar a su nakama mas preciado, pero no será como esperáis.


**¡Oosh, minna! ¿Cómo vais? ¿Yo? Aquí, escribiendo un rato otra historia ñoña de amor. Sinceramente, lo mío no son las ñoñeces, así que no os enfadeis si no és demasiado "amoroso". Esto es la cosa mas triste que voy a escribir, pero no me mateis, onegai, y lo siento por las lagrimas que tal vez derrame. **

**En fin, empecemos…**

La luz de la luna, tenue, pero a la vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ver con clarida, se reflejaba en las olas que chocaban contra el acantilado, deshaciéndose en miles de diminutas gotas de agua salada. En la cima, caminando descalza sobre la suave hierba, Robin disfrutaba con cierto aire nostálgico del bello paisaje. En su mano derecha, una botella de biru, y en la izquierda una de vino.

-Buenas noches, kenshi-san, aquí está tu bebida.- La morena planto la botella de biru en el suelo mientras echaba un poco de vino en el vaso que había traido.

Levantó la vista, observando el cielo. Las miles de estrellas podían contar todas las batallas en las que habían participado, pero ahora ya todo había pasado. Luffy había logrado convertirse en el kaizoku-ou, Nami había dibujado el mapa del mundo, Sanji vió el All Blue… Todos sus nakama habían cumplido sus sueños, incluida ella.

Cinco años habían pasado de eso, y aunque gracias a él su senchou pudo lograr su deseo y destino, Robin no sabía si había valido la pena.

-He leído en el periodico que…- La voz de la arqueóloga sonaba forzada, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. -hay otro hombre… que tiene el potencial para convertirse en el mejor espadachín…

Giró el rostro, observando el mar. Ante ella un horizonte de posibilidades, futuros inciertos.

Le vinieron a la cabeza muchos recuerdos. Su primer encuentro, cuando se subió, todavía como Miss All Sunday, al Merry, el rostro de sorpresa del peliverde al verla. Cuando salió de la habitación de Nami, vestida con su ropa, y logró que la aceptaran como nakama, la primera sonrisa sincera que le mostró a alguien, a él, que no confiaba en ella y que más tarde se lo confesaría abiertamente. Pero que, aún así, en Skypea, la protegió cuando el Kami Enel atravesó su cabeza con ese rayo. Cuando la salvó de Aokiji, cuando defendió su honor ante Kaku, cuando ella le salvó de Kizaru, su separación de dos años, su reencuentro. Y su primer beso.

Ese recuerdo todavía estaba nítido en su mente. Cuando, después de tanto tiempo separados, lograron estar a solas, en la noche de vigía del peliverde, donde lo besó, y este le devolvió el beso, y continuaron besándose y amándose hasta que salió el Sol.

-Pero… ¿Sabes qué?- Robin trató de mantenerse entera, pero sin muchos logros. -No importa cuantos como él aparezcan…- Removió un poco el vino que estaba en su copa, pero acabando por dejarlo caer al suelo, manchándose los pantalones.

Unas saladas namida estaban deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Sus ojos, en esos momentos, parecían dos cataratas. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y un agónico quejido salió de su boca. Sin embargo, en esos labios permanecía la misma sonrisa que le había mostrado a él tantas veces, animada a seguir viviendo por los miles de recuerdos felices.

-Tu siempre… serás….- Ante ella, las trés katana de Zoro, clavadas en tierra, con su pañuelo negro atado en el mango de una de ellas.

Robin rememoró claramente ese trágico día. El mismo día que Luffy se convirtió en el Rey de los Piratas.

Su senchou estaba peleando con todas sus fuerzas contra Eustass Kid, el Supernova que siempre lograba tener una recompensa ligeramente mayor que la suya, al ir po ahí matando ciudadanos inocentes. Se encontraban en Raftel, la última isla del Shin Sekai, donde se encontraba el One Piece.

El tesoro estaba en medio. Ambos habían llegado a la vez, extrañamente, y decidieron que el que ganara el combate, se quedaría con el título de Kaizoku-ou.

La pelea comenzó y se formó un tremendo escándalo, puñetazos, golpes, palabras imposibles de entender e insultos. Pero fue cuando oyeron la sutil explosión del disparo de una bala cuando se detuvo la pelea.

Uno de los nakama de la banda de Kid había logrado moverse sin que nadie se diese cuenta, empuñando una pistola con munición afilada.

El sonido, casi imperceptible, de la bala atravesando el corazón del kenshi fue perfectamente escuchado por los oidos de Robin.

Zoro se había percatado de la munición y el arma del hombre, y se dispuso a cortarle en pedacitos por tratar de inmiscuirse en las peleas ajenas, cuando sintió la bala atravesándole el pecho y reventándole el corazón. Una segunda bala proviniente de un segundo tirador.

La mirada que le lanzó a Robin justo antes de cerrar los ojos y caer al suelo estaba llena de cariño, amor, y una súplica de perdón.

A partir de entonces todo estaba borroso, los años habían pasado monótonos y aburridos. Llevaba cinco años queriendo dejar la Tierra y reunirse con el amor de su vida, y si no hubiese sido por el apoyo de sus nakama, y el pequeño "regalo" que le dejó Zoro la noche antes de marcharse, eso habría sucedido al segundo de que Chopper anunciase la muerte del kenshi entre lágrimas.

Y es que un pequeño niño, muy estudioso y amante de las katanas, la estaba esperando en casa, con su cabello negro y su sonrisa torcida.

-Tu siempre serás… el mejor kenshi para mí, Zoro.

**=End=**

_**¡Cata! ¡Deja de llorar que me vas a ahogar! ¡Dios!**_

_**Bueno, hoy me despediré yo porque parece que la gigantona esta algo… "Indispuesta" **_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el fic, siento que le haya salido tan triste, y pido perdon por las lágrimas derramadas. **_

_**Esta historia está basada en un comic que me encontré por facebook, está bastante cambiaada, ya que en el comic sale Sanji y yo lo he cambiado por Robin. Os dejo el link: **__** . ?fbid=155290954635983&set=a.118534204978325.25689.118299455001800&type=1&theater**_

_**Mandenme un review diciendo si habeis llorado o no, ¡por favor! Gracias por leer y espero que (no) nos veamos pronto.**_

_**Por cierto, Namida wa nagasu significa Lágrimas Derramadas.**_

_**-Autumn Leaf.**_


End file.
